Meeani the Unoriginal Seedrian
Meeani is a Seedrian that can manipulate time. She is 12 years old but acts more like a girl with the age of 9. She can stop time for a while which she does alot. When using her powers, her stone gem turns grey just like the surroundings except herself. Sometimes, if she stops time, she will place weapons (Mostly knives) in midair and resume time to allow these objects to fly towards her targets. She is a carefree and kinda stupid girl. For example: When she walks on a market and sees something she really likes she will: *Just take it and act like nothing happend. When people say something about it she will run away, thinking they are thieves and are trying to steal it. or stop time, take their stuff and escape. *Or she will just stop time, take the item she likes and just hides somewhere. She is not strong, so she can't carry heavy things, so the things she steals are mostly really small. like: gems, fuits, pencils, sometimes even flowers, etc. She's weak to fire, and earth powers. 'cause throwing boulders at her will make her stop stime. But since some boulders are really big, and climbing is not something she does everyday, she can't avoid them, and she will still get damage. Fire is one of the flowers biggest enemies. Stoping time in a fire will only make the fire stop moving. when she will walk through it and resume time, she will still catch on fire because she still came in contact with it. Appearance Like her name states, she's really unorginal. But that's 'cause I always put a lot of time into making a character. and since a lot of people get away with just making cosmo red or something, I thought: "Well, let's do the same!" and ta-da: Meeani the Seedrian was created. Meeani is a black seedrian with light blue eyes. Her flowers on her head are also light blue, just like her stone gem on her chest. the gem will turn grey when she stops time. Her sleeves are dark blue and the ends are light blue. Her dress is black with blue stipes on the end. Her shoes are dark blue and her legging is black. I know. Most original character ever. Trivia *Meeani is actually based of a really old Seedrian called Meani. But because I'm dutch, I wasn't aware of the meaning of Meani. Later, when I found out, I changed it to Meeani. '' *Others with the powers to manipulate time, will not be affected by others with the same time powers. *Meeani always keeps a pocket knife with her, just in case. It's hidden in one of her sleeves. *She was known in the village she lived in as the little strange sweet girl. She was mysterious but never did anything bad. Atleast, that's what they think. ''They will never know. *Meeani is pronouced like Mee-a-nie. (In case you didn't know?) *Re-colouring Meeani actually takes less than 10 min. My other (original) re-colours takes 2 days. (Oh wow, so interesting!) Relationships *Rosuuri (Friend) *That guy (A friend of Rosuuri) Rosuuri the Satori Seedrian Meeani met Rosuuri one day when Rosuuri escaped from some guard people or something. Meeani helped Rosuuri escape by using her powers. That day she also discovered that if you touch someone while using her powers, that person will not be affected. If Meeani would let go, then the person will be affected. If she then would touch the person again, it will not have any affect. Rosuuri thanked Meeani for saving her. When Meeani asked why she was running, Rosuuri changed the subject on asking how she stopped time and such. Meeani and Rosuuri stuck together ever since and became good friends. Rosuuri later confesed the actually was a Satori Seedrian. A Satori is an creature from the japanese culture who could read peoples mind. But because of that, she was hated along people and animals. She wanted to avoid the hate and dislike which Satori Seedrians experienced due to her mindreading abilities, so she sealed away her own Third Eye. This backfired, since she gained the ability to read and manipulate people's subconscious, an even greater ability. However, she also became much more carefree as a result, and didn't mind as much. Category:Seedrian Category:Time Category:Unoriginal Category:Meeani Category:Rosuuri Category:Stupid Category:Female Category:Good Category:Bad Category:Seedrians